Before Him
by iNfInItYnBeYoNd16
Summary: Ally Dawson is shy, quiet, and broken, but she has that perk of bad girl inside of her. Austin Moon is outgoing, facetious, flirty, and confident, but is a rebel inside and out. They have a messed up pass so what will happen when you mix the two personalities together? Rated M just to be safe: mature language, bloody scenes, and possibly sexual content
1. Chapter 1

I was walking along the bridge, the special bridge where I walk along everyday, just listening to the roaring rapids crash into each other. I sigh and keep walking, until I heard a loud honk and the sound of a car trying to stop. I scream when I see the car was headed straight for me. Luckily, they miss me by a centimeter, zooming past me making my hair blow to the left. They quickly got out of the car an ran towards me. It was a boy around my age. He had blond hair and warm brown eyes. He was wearing skinny jeans that were only ripped at the knee, an AC DC muscle shirt, and all black converse. I turn around and keep walking like I never saw him.

"Hey, watch where your going! You almost scratched my truck!" He screams as he catches up with me.

I swing around to face him. "Are you fucking serious? Don't forget that you almost ran me over!" When I'm done ranting, I realized he was smirking the whole time. "That's not funny," I cross my arms over my chest.

"I was just kidding, babe. Calm down. Sorry for almost running you over. I should probably get my license soon." He runs his fingers through his already messy hair.

"I roll my eyes and proceed walking but he finds a way to catch up.

"Allow me to give you a ride home."

"Yes, because I'm stupid enough to get in a car with the stranger that almost ran me over, who doesn't have a license." I can even taste the sarcasm on my voice. I don't look at him though. I don't stop either.

"Then I guess I'm walking you home." He locked his car with the lock button on his keys and keeps walking with me. "And while we are walking, we can become friends." I let out a dry laugh and shook my head. "My name is Austin Monica Moon. I'm 17. My mom is in jail, still married to my dad, who is cheating on her. My younger sister is a drug addict and my older sister is s stripper because my dad is too busy fucking to pay bills. That's my perfect life. How about you?"

"I felt a bit on sympathy for this kid but I brushed it off anyway. "My name is Ally Dawson. I'm 16. My little brother was hit by a car and he died when he was six. My mom jumped off that bridge we were just wanted on and drowned two months after he died. My dad is constantly working day and night at a liquor store to keep us alive. My older sister is missing with her boyfriend, and she has been for several months now." I never cry when I tell people that story because I have never told it. I've always kept my life story to myself. I never had the need to tell it, but there's something about this boy that just makes me want to share everything with him.

"I'm really sorry about that. That must be har-"

"It not." I harshly say before he could finish that last word.

"Whatever you say." He raises his hands in defeat.

" The next fifteen minutes to my house were quiet. I lived really close to the bridge, which is why I walk there everyday.

"Is this where you live?" He chuckles as we approach my front door.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I asked an rolled my eyes.

"Not at all. It's just I live right there," he points to his house which is right next to mine, "and our windows are right by each other."

"Oh, right. Your the kid who lays on his bed all day with his rock music blaring." Its true. That's all he does all way.

"Well, that's like the only way to block out my dad's and 'girlfriend's' moans." I laugh at his disgusted face. "Do get a kiss goodnight?"

"Of course. Close your eyes." He closes his eyes and sticks his lips outs. I run inside and close the door.

"I don't know how but I made my way upstairs into my bathroom. I examined myself in the mirror. I had a nose stud, tongue, and eyebrow piercings. My shoulder length curly hair is brown with red streaks. I'm wearing black jeans, a shirt with a skeleton and crossed bones, and black vans. Gosh, I'm an ugly child. I walk to my room and I hear a banging on the window. I open it to find Austin sitting on his window pane.

"Well, hello, lovely." He smirks while I climb onto my window seat.

"I see you missed me already." I wink at him as I steady myself into a comfortable position.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole way up here."

"What are you going to do about your car?"

"Its not mine." He shrugs. I just give him a confused look. "Whoever it was parked their car outside my house and were stupid enough to leave an extra pair of keys in their glove box. You can add up the pieces from their babe."


	2. Chapter 2

**DICLAIMER: I do NOT own Austin & Ally nor any of the characters.**

**Also, this is my first story that I have ever written, like EVER, do please don't judge because I already know it's really bad. **

We talked all that night. We had a lot of laughs, serious talks, he even almost fell off out of his window. I woke up this morning on my window seat. I look over and see Austin laying on my floor, which startles me.

"What the hell, Austin?" I scream and he wakes up from his slumber.

"Oh, hi, Ally." He lays back down and rolls over.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I yell once more and he swears under his breathe.

"You fell asleep last night and I got bored. So I climbed through your window and fell asleep on _accident._"

"Yeah, sure, on _accident._" I smirk and give him a suspicious look.

"All for you, babe." I roll my eyes and get up. I never changed last night, neither did Austin.

"I'm hungry. So, I'm going to get some breakfast then leaving. Are you coming?"

"Sure, but where are you going?" He gets up and straightens out his shirt.

"On a walk." I decided to go to the bridge early today because I have work later.

He follows me downstairs to the kitchen where I grab two packages of poptarts.

I push him outside where it was raining, great. Its fucking summer!

We walk quietly to the bridge, once again. When we arrived at our destination, we sat on the edge with our feet hanging.

"I wish it was easy for me." I mumble, hoping he won't hear it, but he did.

"What is _it_?"

"Dying." He grabbed my arm really quick and gave it a little squeeze, showing me that he won't let that happen. "My own mother can end her life so quick. Why can't I? It would be so easy to just disappear without anyone noticing. It would be a lot easier that way."

"I would notice."

"Yeah, an empty room just by looking through your window. You wouldn't notice or care." My throat is dry and cracks from time to time.

He chuckles to lighten the mood. "I would care if my crush died."

I don't say anything about that but I do continue talking as I'm feeling all these emotions and the need to get this all out. "You know," I pause to take out a cigarrete, put it in my mouth, and light it, "all my piercings have a story behind it. My eyebrow, thats when my mom died because I was always put her first. She is my highest piercing on my body." I take a drag before continuing. "My lip is when my little brother got hit. When he kissed me, he didn't know how. He would always have his lips in the right shape, but his mouth would be open. He cut my lip several times kissing me. My sister had a tongue piercing. We actually got them done together. I was thinking about talking it out when she disappeared because it wouldn't be the same, but I decided to keep it in because its all I have left of her." I take my last drag and let it fall into the water.

"Got any tatoos?" He asked eyeing me up and down to look for any.

"Actually, I do." I lift up my shirt all the way up, until my black bra shows. I see Austins eyes get real wide. I pick my bra up just enough to see the tiny print and low enough to not expose my tits.

"'I'm not a bad girl, I just don't give a flying fuck.'" He read the print out loud, scanning across my upper torso. "That's hot."

"I laugh and pull my shirt down.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's POV<strong>

We both made it back to our homes safely. I just grabbed a bag of apples and started throwing them at people who pass by my balcony. I found it funny while they found it..illegal.

My phone started ringing just as I was about to launch another:

DW: Hey, Austin. We got anther.

AM: Ugh, but that's the third time this week.

DW: I know. Trish is on "vacation" for the next week so we will be doing overtime.

AM: Shit. Alright text me the location.

DW: Will do.

He hangs up the phone while I try to get ready. I just throw on a leather jacket and jog downstairs. Dez soon text me the address and it was a block away. I hop into my truck and leave.

When I get there, I notice it was a nice house, with a Dez standing outside, leaning on his car.

"Hey, Dez." We do that bro hug that we have been doing since..forever.

"Sup man. Are you ready for this?" I nod and follow him to the door.

He busted the door open with his shoulder. Instantly, we heard really hard breathing and some sobs.

"There coming for me!" A man screams. "There coming for me!"

We follow the noise which leads into the kitchen. We see a man crying into a woman's arms. When she looks up and sees us, she shrieks, but stands in front of her husband protectively.

"I get it, I get it. He is your husband and you don't want him dead. Well, we are going to do this nice and quick so if you would jus-" I was interrupted by a loud gunshot. Dez had shot her husband, skinning her ear helix lightly. The man instantly dropped dead.

"We got to go, Dez." He picks up the lady who is clenching her bloody ear.

We run out into the driveway and he sets her in the back. I jump in the back seat with her because, honestly, I felt sympathy. She witnessed her husband die while protecting him. I don't know about you but I think this is fucked up.

"Hey, everything is ok. We are going to take you to our boss. The worst he will do to you is rape you." She started to cry even more. Bad choice of words. "Look, we are really sorry about your husband. The thing is, he bought drug from our dealing company. He promised he would pay us back the next week. When he didn't we came looking for him. I'm sorry but we had to do what we had to do. He's not the only one we had to take out." I try to explain.

She stops crying but her voice is a little shaky. "There's more?" I nod slowly. "I'm calling the police." She reaches for her pocket but I stop her.

"Alright. We'll just have to kill you too." I load my gun and ct like I'm inspecting it. Of course I'm not gonna shoot her. That's Trent's job.

"Okay, okay. I won't call."

"That's what I thought."


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's POV

I took a long nap after Austin went home. I was, and still am, utterly exhausted, but sadly I have to go to work. I have a late shift so I took a cab to work because I was already late and I was too lazy to drive.

"Finally, Ally. I had to cover your shift while you were gone. All these people were starving while you were too busy being useless." Mr. Wright, my boss, rolled his eyes. I work at a place like Denny's, not too far from my house.

"Sorry, sir. I'll get right to work." I'm not proud of working here. With our uniforms, we are are practically strippers. Our uniforms consists of a tiny maid's dress which is just right below our butt (every time we walk, our dresses come up, which gives everyone a nice view of our thong, which also must be worn.) and our boobs spilling out the top, a maids hat, and fishnet stalkings. Our hair must be down at all times and heels are to be worn.

I grab my note pad and make my way to the first table. I heart the grumpy old men at the bar say disrespectful comments, but I ignore them.

"Hello, sir. What can I get for you today?" I asked pulling out a pen.

"A piece of that ass." He leaned to the side to try to get a peek but I move slightly. He was decent looking and toned but had a face tattoo, which was a turn off.

"Sorry, that's not on the menu." I bend down and whisper in his ear, "Maybe later." We are also required to act sexual towards our customer because that's the "image" Mr. Wright had in his head for the restaurant.

"A coffee with vanilla creamer and a stack of hotcakes." He winks and I can see his bulge from under the table.

I nod awkwardly and place the order into the computer at the front desk.

"Hey slut, how's life being slutty?" My co-worker, Ashley asked. I know she was just joking because she has been my best friend since I started working here.

"Great." I laugh, but was interrupted by the bell of the front door opening. I look up and see an all too familiar face, with a red head following him. I gasp and drop to the floor behind the counter.

"What are you doing?" She asks and laughs, really hard.

"I lost a contact." I mumble.

"Sorry for the wait. I will have my friend Allison assist you." She gives me a mischievous smile, then giggles.

"Fucking bitch." I say through my teeth.

"I love you too, babe." I roll my eyes and stand up quickly.

"Hello, I'm Allison. I will be serving you today. How many?" I glare at Ashley from my side view as she tries not to laugh.

Austin's eyes went wide as they raked over my body , stopping at my boobs.

"Two." His red headed friend answered. He was kinda cute, but not as cute as Austin. He had a nose ring, and sleeve tattoos.

I nod and pick up two menus. I lead them to one of the many empty tables. It's about 10 p.m. so we don't have many customers. We close at 11 so people get the memo.

When they sit, I set down the menus and walk back to Ashley.

"I fucking hate you."

"I know." She giggles. "But you don't hate me enough to not lay patty-cake with me." I roll y eyes and immediately start playing with her. It's an inside joke we have because we used to have a secret handshake but Mr. Wright said we were too busy playing patty-cake to work. So now we do it all the time.

I laugh when she messes up. "One more time please?" She pouts but I shake my head.

"No, because I have to go attend the customer that you didn't want to serve."

I walk around the counter their table. They instantly stop talking, which is obvious that they were talking about me.

"Hey, Ally." The red head smirks. I still don't know his name so the name red head works.

"Hi." I say in a cheerful tone and smile. "So what can I get for you?"

"Just two beers." Austin says.

"And a lap dance." The ginger stares straight at my boobs, just waiting for them to come out.

"Not right now, but this should hold you until then." I Gently bend over and kiss him passionately The kiss lasted for about seven seconds until I pulled away. I glanced at Austin and he seemed angry. He was glaring at ginger and his teeth and fists were clenched. I shrugged it off and I walked to the front where Ashley is for the millionths time tonight. We just chatted most of the night. She delivered their beers so I didn't have to go over there again. Near closing time, everyone left, even Austin and ginger, so we started putting the chairs up.

"Well, goodnight. Mind locking up?" Ashley asked as we both grabbed our purses and coats from the break room.

"Of course not. Goodnight." Ashley disappeared so I turned off the lights. I walked out into the chilly night. I fumbled with the keys, but with all my shaking, they fell. When I bent down to pick them up, someone grabbed my hands and wrapped them around my back. They tied some kind of fabric around my wrists as I begin to scream. They took another piece and wrapped it around my head, so a piece was in my mouth. Tears were pouring out of my eyes at this point. There were no cars because no one was out at this time of night where we are.

"Shh, baby. I'm not gonna hurt you much." I turned around and it was the guy from earlier. The one with the face tattoo. "I just want to finish what we started."

He leads me too his car, which was some kind of truck. He lays me in the back seat and starts to take off my shoes as well as my stockings. "Gosh, baby. Your already wet for me."

I shut my eyes so I don't see what he is doing to me. Suddenly, I felt a needle in my arm. I yelled in pain but immediately felt tired. He pulled the needle out. I didn't feel him move around for a while so I opened my eyes and he's gone. I let out a shriek when someone drags me out of the car. They throw me over their shoulder and all I can see is the man on the floor bleeding to death before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin's POV**

I waited for Ally to get off of work so I can drive her home because I know she didn't drive, noticing that her car wasn't in the parking lot. After a few minutes of waiting, she comes out and starts locking the dooI see a man run up behind her and starts touching her. I don't know what he was doing, but I didn't like it. He leads her to his car and I know they are going to fuck. I quickly get out my car and pace towards them. I hear a scream, which makes me walk faster. I pull out my pocket knife and slit his throat. He falls to the ground without a sound.

I dragged Ally out of the car and threw her over my shoulder. I walk to my car and set her down in the backseat. She was knocked out. That bastard drugged her! I slam the door shut and hit the top of the car, leaving I dent. I walk to the drivers seat and speed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I woke up lying on a bed, in a room, a boys room. The walls were painted blue, which matched the sheets of the bed, and the walls were covered with band posters and girls in bikinis. What happened? All I remember is the man taking me to his car. I hear footsteps down the hall so I hide under the covers. I can't help but sob and weep, knowing I was going to die.

"Don't cry, babe. Everything is gonna be okay." The all-too familiar voice mumbles.

"A-austin?" I asked peeking my head from under the covers.

"I'm so sorry. I should have done something sooner."

"It's not your fault." I try and sit up but my vision started going dark and a pounding headache kicked in. I whimpered as I lay back down.

"The thing he injected into you was a drug to put you to sleep for a while. The after affects are light headed feelings, dizziness. and vomit." He sighed, but then his frown turned into a faint smile. "I looked it up."

I chuckled and that just made my head pound more. "Get some rest. Your gonna be up and running tomorrow by the latest." He kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

I drift off to sleep for the second time today.

**Austin's POV**

While Ally was sleeping upstairs, My dad burst through the door, making out with..this is a new one. He slammed the door shut and pushed her up against it. _Hard._

"Hey, dad." I say loudly which startled him. He pulled away quickly.

"Hey, Austin." He said uncomfortably.

I motion to the girl with a nod. "Who's this?"

"Austin, this is Anna. Anna, this is Austin..my roommate?" He says slowly.

I lean forward and shake her hand. "I'm his son."

She pulls her hand away in a quick motion and stares at my dad. "You have a son?!" She shrieks.

He lets out a deep breathe of frustration. "I wanted to tell you, but I knew you wouldn't wanna fuck!"

"If you guys don't mind keeping it down, I have a guest upstairs who needs a lot of sleep." I grab an apple and walk upstairs.

"Nice to meet you, Alex!" She calls from up the stairs, taking a break from screaming at my dad.

I roll my eyes at how she got my name wrong. "Yeah, yeah. You to, Abby!" I called back. I chuckle at my immaturity.

**~2 hours later~**

Ally finally wakes up from her sleep and I can't help but smile at how adorable she is.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She grumbles and turns over.

"I'm not. I wish I was." She tries not to smile, but I know she wants to. "Don't you have school or some shit."

"I dropped out. Well, got kicked out." She shrugs while keeping on eye open.

I laugh. "What did you do?"

"I peed in the drinking fountain during passing period, they suspended me. I went to a party, got drunk, took my bra off, someone hung pictures of me in the halls, they suspended me again. Lastly, I went streaking around campus because it was a dumb dare, they expelled me." By the time she was done, she was fully awake.

"What's with you and public nudeness." I laugh.

"For one, I'm pretty sure nudeness isn't a word, and for two, I think everyone should express their body. Free the nipple!" She said enthusiastically.

"'Free the nipple' is about breastfeeding in public."

"Well, shit. Now I feel stupid." She pouts and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Sucks to suck." I smirk and she rolls her eyes. "Do you feel better?"

She nods. "A lot, actually."

We sat in silence for a few more moments, until she gets up.

"I should get going." She walks up to me and hugs me. It wasn't one of those hugs you give your relatives, it was a real one.

She winked before climbing out of my window, into hers.


End file.
